cswowmodfandomcom-20200214-history
The Basics
WowMOD Introduction: The Basics So now that you've stumbled across this article you might be asking yourself, what is this "WowMOD"? WowMOD ( short for World of Warcraft Mod ) is a Counter-Strike 1.6 plugin which incorporates many of the RPG aspects from the popular online mmorpg World of Warcraft. WowMOD combines many aspects of WoW with the style and game play of Counter-Strike 1.6. So lets say you just began playing on a WowMOD server, the first thing that you should see is the main WowMOD menu. You might be thinking to yourself "what is this, maybe I should leave". Don't be so quick to judge a book by its cover, look around at some of the menu options that are available. The first thing you must do to be able to start earning experience and gold is to choose a class and race (see WowMOD Races and WowMOD Classes for more info about the available races and classes). After choosing your race and class there is one crucial thing you should learn which is the command that accesses important menus - that command is /wowmod (you can either say /wowmod or enter the command in the console). You can see all of the important commands that you can access by saying /commands - please take some time to try some of them. After poking around and scoring a few frags while getting comfortable with the server there are some basics you should learn about your hud; Level, Race and Classes: These are basically self explanatory, level shows your current level, race shows your selected race and class shows your selected classes (you start with a primary class and after earning some levels you may select your secondary class). Gold: gold can be used to buy things like spells and equipment from the merchants (items merchant, armourer, and spell merchant ). Mana: Mana comes straight from WoW and it is used to cast spells, which in turn can benefit you, your team or cause damage or negative effects to your opponent. Effects: Your hud also shows what effects are currently cast on you, these can be positive (buffs) or negative (damage or debuffs). Now that you have learned about your hud, there are some other aspects you should learn about. * Gold - the more you have the more stuff you can afford like new equipment and spells, though you can only buy these things from merchants, if you type wow or wowmod, you can access the merchants and buy equipment or spells from them. * Spells - they are based on your level, the more gold and levels you have the more levels you can buy. Most spells require mana as well, mana regenerates slowly over time, and some spells even allow you to steal it from other players! However some spells constantly drain mana so watch it and use it carefully. * Racial Ability - each race has a special trait which can be bound to a key using the command 'wow_racial'. When the 'wow_racial' command is bound to a key and that key is pressed your racial ability goes into effect. Some racials have their duration extended as you gain levels, some become more powerful. Each race and class has its own ups and downs, but go with what you are comfortable with, level up and have fun. You can change your race and class anytime you like but keep in mind when you do you will have to buy all new spells and your old spells are no longer castable, even if you change back to your original race/class.